


Kiss With A Fist

by iwantyoudamon



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantyoudamon/pseuds/iwantyoudamon
Summary: Set some time after 3x05 and before 3x10 - Elena's frustrated and Damon's happy to lend a hand.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Kiss With A Fist

She bites her lip, arching her back off the bed. Her palm slides into the space in between her legs, currently concealed by a pair of black panties. The dainty fingers brush against her slit, which is wet and swollen, before settling on her clit. She’s slow, patient. She wants this done right. She shakes all the thoughts running through her head. There is, no Klaus wanting to use her as a blood bag, no Ripper Stefan ‘protecting her.’ No inappropriate Damon feelings that had begun sneaking up on her. She wants to feel, not think. Allow the sensations to course through her until her toes curl and the coil winding snaps releasing a flood.

Her release is imminent. She can feel it swarming at her, and she's so close. But then it happens, like a switch, or the snap of two fingers. It’s gone. All traces of the build-up disappear and all she's left with is a bitter disappointment. 

She growls placing a pillow over her head and so she can scream. Her chest is heaving. She almost wants to cry. But she's got nothing.

She feels nothing. 

She is beyond blocked. 

Unsatisfied.

It's been weeks, months since she'd felt the joy of release. It had been eating at her. She’d taken to running to release the chaotic energy that was charging her.

But no matter how long of a run she would go for, it would only help ease the tension for a short time before it would come back tenfold. She’d almost wanted to beg Stefan to help her out. He had always done the trick in the past. But it was out of the question. She couldn’t trust him, not when he was Ripper Stefan. 

She wanted to scream out loud, maybe hit something. 

She gets up from the bed, putting on a pair of black leggings and changes into a purple sports bra. She was in desperate need of a run. She's convinced It’s the only way she’ll be able to get some sleep tonight.

She didn’t care if it was 3 in the morning. 

Sliding a pair of headphones in she puts on her running playlist. It's upbeat, designed specifically to get her pumped. Quietly making her way down the stairs, she slips out the house without a sound. She stretches for a few minutes but it’s not long before her feet pound the pavement with a steady tempo. Every step and stride helps relieve that disappointment of the release she earned for. 

She runs until she has to stop because air has stopped flowing through her lungs. She drops to her knees on the soft grass allowing herself to catch a breath. She needs a moment to lay down. The blood was rushing to her head making her feel lightheaded.

The night air holds a semblance of heat from earlier in the day. It made for a warmer night. So when her back meets the ground, she welcomes the cool undertones that it provides. 

She glances up at the stars. There had been a time where she could’ve named every constellation in the sky. But apart from the common ones everyone knew, her memory struggles to remember them. 

She has one arm resting behind her head, hoisting it up, the other slapped against her bare midriff. She's waiting for her heart to slow down before she makes another move.

“What are you doing?”

She jumps when a deep voice from beside her awakens her from her thoughts. 

Her head had turned instantly to the voice. 

It’s Damon. 

He’s on his stomach, his head propped up in his hands, legs crossed at the knees, and swaying softly. He’s perched as if he’s a girl at a slumber party waiting eagerly for the latest gossip. Fake smile and all. 

She shoves his shoulder. Hard. He had scared her and she acted on instinct. He pretends to stumble and rolls on his back, rubbing his ‘sore’ shoulder. She rolls her eyes.

“Drama Queen,” she mutters under her breath.

She knows he hears her, but he ignores the comment. 

“Seriously. All jokes aside. What are you doing?” his voice signals slight annoyance. 

He had left her to go feed and trusted her to stay put. It wasn't safe with an Original and Ripper on the loose.

She doesn’t answer him and instead seizes the moment to take him in. Her eyes slide up and down his body. He’s on his side now, head propped against his arm. Leg bent at the knee.

He looks good. 

Sexy. 

At that moment her body betrays her. She crosses her legs at the flush of arousal that hits her. She groans. Even she can smell it. 

She pushes off the ground, she needs to run more. She doesn’t look back at him, just forces herself forward. Her legs feel a bit like jelly after her break. She may have overdone it with her run.

“Oh Elena,” he tsks, catching up to her.

She doesn’t need to see him, to know he’s got a stupid smug look on his face. She tries to ignore him, placing her headphones back in. He matches her pace with ease which just irritates her. She knows she can’t outrun him and that also fuels her frustration. 

The run was supposed to help alleviate her dissatisfaction and he had to come and ruin it. Impulsively she takes a sharp turn in the opposite direction and slows to a walk. She no longer has it in her to push for the run. It was useless. She wants to go home. She takes a few steps forward, eyes firmly pointed to the ground when she slams into his chest.

“It’s okay, Elena. We all have urges,” he sings, pulling out her headphones. 

Her nostrils flare, and she shoves him in the chest. It does nothing, he doesn’t budge an inch. 

“Move!” she finally manages to spit out. “I’m not in the mood.” 

She attempts to sidestep him, but he doesn’t allow her to pass him. Mirroring her movements exactly. 

“Damon!” she growls. 

He catches her hand, the one that was coming for his nose. He holds it still. 

“See, the thing is Elena...I think you are in the mood.” he waggles his eyebrows. The stupid smirk is back. She struggles against him, trying to escape his grip.

His face draws closer to her, lighting a fire within her. The intensity of the gaze fuels the flames and they burn brighter. His other hand, that isn’t holding her hand captive, skims the top of her thigh and heads for her hip till it reaches the smallest part of her waist. It rests there for a moment, his fingers teasing the elastic band of the high-waisted leggings. 

“And if you let me…” He opens the palm of his hand and descends south grazing the front of her leggings, the space where her legs meet. The moment is brief, only a sample of what if. “...I’d be more than happy to help you out.” His hand snaps back to the waistband and gives it a hard tug upwards. She bites her lip to hold back a cry, the seam rubbing at the ache in her core. 

He lets her go, taking a step back, hands raised in surrender. He’s making it incredibly clear that if she wants this, the ball is in her court. He isn’t going to force her.

She eyes him up and down again. She furrows her eyebrows, as she settles into a glare. Before another thought can filter through her brain and stop her actions, she slams her limber body against his. Her hands yank on his neck, bringing him down to her lips. 

Her kisses are hard and rough. She swipes her tongue requesting entrance. But he refuses her out of spite. If she wants to play games, he’s happy to play too. When he doesn’t let her in, she bites his lip to gain entrance. It’s hard enough to draw blood but it works and it's a victory for her.

She’s pushing him forward, till his back is pressed firmly against a thick tree trunk. Her hands are pushing at his leather jacket. She wants it off. In a matter of seconds, it lays crumpled on the floor. Her palms are already sliding to his waist, tugging at his shirt. It’s the next item that drops to the floor. 

He pushes her body flush against his, his hands’ grip at her waist holding her steady to him. His lips find a spot on her neck and it drives her crazy with need. She tries to roll her hips, aching for friction. But he insists on torturing her, holding her in place. 

Her hands are swift and nimble making quick work of unbuttoning his dark wash jeans. She shoves them off his hips, not wasting a moment. If she’s surprised at his lack of underwear she doesn’t show. His thick cock greets her with a bob and her fingers are already wrapped around him tightly enough that it elicits a deep groan from Damon. She manages to hook a leg around his torso, pressing them even closer together.

His hands let go of her waist, gliding up her bare midriff, slowly trailing at her ribcage. Above the waist, she only has on a sports bra but it's still one too many items of clothing on her. He wants to feel her bare breasts pressed against his chest. Her hard nipples sliding against him.

He contemplates for a second whether to rip the sports bra off her, but it’s easier to just take it off. 

He’s kissing her wherever he can. His lips are brushed against her jaw when he breaks away to pull the offending purple material over her head. The moment she is free his lips are touching her again and it's so light and tender, it's almost ticklish.

With her leg hooked around his hip he hoists her up. One arm snaking around her back. Her bare chest now at his eye level. She arches her back as she grips on a branch above her to steady herself. The motion thrusts her breasts at him and he moves along with it, throwing his head back so that he can take her nipple in his mouth. He devours her, his tongue swipes and his teeth graze. He can’t help as his fangs pop out. He has the sudden urge to bite her but refrains, he doesn’t want it to be all over before it’s even started. 

He places the softest kiss against the middle plane of her chest. He takes a moment, breathing her in. He unhooks her legs from his waist sliding her feet back to the ground, She whimpers at the loss of their closeness. Her legs wobble and he props her against the tree so that she has the support she needs. With a swift motion, he jerks her leggings down her legs. She kicks off her shoes so she can step out of the pants, The black panties don’t hold up any resistance as he tears them off. His fingers slide in between her folds, and he’s glad she’s ready because he doesn’t know if he would have had the patience to go down on her.

He turns her around so that her hands prop her against the tree. He kicks her leg to widen her stance. The kick isn’t gentle but it's not forceful enough to make her lose her balance. 

She throws her head over her shoulder. Her brown hues are ablaze and wild. “Fuck me, Damon!” 

She moans as he slides his cock slowly between her lower lips. Releasing some of the friction. He knows exactly what she wants but he wants to give her the exact opposite. So he goes agonizingly slow. He rocks them gently not even allowing the head of his cock to slip into her wet cavern. 

“Stop teasing.” she all but growls at him, “Give it to me!”

Her words turn him on more if that’s even possible. He’s already as rock hard as he’s ever been.

“My pleasure.” he concedes. 

The head slips into her in one smooth motion. She cries out at the sudden entrance, and he lets out a low groan. She’s so tight. His hand snakes around her torso, gripping a breast. He pulls her flush to his chest, enjoying the sensation of being inside her fully. When she starts to squirm using every trick in the book to have him move he gives in to her commands. He pushes her back flat so that she’s almost at a 90 degrees angle to him. Her hands are once again propped up against the tree, bracing herself. 

He grabs her waist and pulls out his thick cock almost all the way, but as quick as he had pulled out he drives back into her with a powerful thrust. One that makes her cry out loudly hitting a sensitive spot deep inside her.

It doesn’t take long for them to work out a rhythm that hits all the right notes. She enjoys the sound of their skin slapping together. And loves the firm hold he has on her breast. She groans and mumbles incoherently as he abides her demands. She wants it rough. Aches for it. And he delivers. 

She’s biting her lip, the pleasure amassing in her core. Her breasts are swaying with every thrust. His hand moves to grab her hair that's in a low ponytail and she can't help the scream that releases from her lips as her head is thrown back. Her left-hand wipes at her thigh before moving to swipe at her clit. She moans at the sensation and almost loses her stance at the force of his last thrust. 

He bats her hand away from her clit, taking over for her so that she can continue to prop herself up. He groans as he feels the tightening sensation spring up from his heavy balls. 

“Are you close, baby?” he moans, speeding his fingers at her clit.

She keens, and mewls and he swears he’s never heard a sexier sound leave her mouth. 

“Almost.” she whimpers her back arching, seeking for a deeper sensation.

His hand snakes to her breast and pinches the nipples hoping it’s the extra stimulation she needs to finish. She screams his name, and he can't help as the corner of his lips lift. He was going to tease her mercilessly about that later. He uses his vampire reflexes to switch hands so he can pinch her other nipple, all while keeping that steady rhythm on her clit. 

Her shoulders tense and she rolls her head as she finally feels the dam inside her burst. She almost cries in relief, the sensations tumbling over her. She feels the warmth spread, coursing through her from the tip of her toes and up her chest. Her core begins to constrict against his cock and she hears his low guttural groan. 

The second she begins to milk his cock he lets go, halting his forceful thrusts in favour of slower and gentle motions. The sensation is too much and his load spurts inside her in waves filling her up. 

She almost slumps forward, losing all composure. He’s still stroking slowly at her clit, letting her ride out the rest of her wave. He pulls her flush against him and her hand automatically slides behind his head holding him to her. 

They are both upright, chests heaving, the tension between them broken. He kisses her the spot just below her ear. He pumps inside her a few more times before he slips his cock out and allows her feet to touch the ground again. She stumbles, but he holds her up. 

A slow clap awakens them from their moment.

“What a marvellous performance, if I do say so, brother.”

Elena gasps at the voice while Damon moves instinctively to step in front of her covering her nude body from the eyes of his brother.

“Oh don’t hide on my account. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Stefan chuckles keeping his distance. “If you needed it that bad, Elena. I would have been more than happy to help out.” He winks at her, letting them know he’d seen the entire act, repeating Damon’s words from earlier.

He swipes her torn panties from the floor, bringing them to his face. He hums his approval at her scent and she can feel her face flushing at the act.

Elena can’t see it, but she knows he’s vamped out. 

He pockets the panties, “Remember that for next time, Elena.” he says and vanishes without further word, leaving behind a bewildered couple.

**Author's Note:**

> So I may already have a sequel planned ;) don't forget to leave a comment/kudos!


End file.
